


To Marian on her Birthday

by serendipityxxi



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Birthday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and Marian and a birthday that doesn't wind up with anybody trapped in a  barn or being dragged to Acre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Marian on her Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [railise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/railise/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Not Mine. No Profit. Don't Sue.  
> A/N: Written for Raillise on her birthday who wanted Robin/Marian, "birthday" (that doesn't wind up with anybody trapped in a barn or being dragged to Acre... ;D)?  
> 

The year he returned from the Holy Land Robin found himself on the ledge of Marian’s window before dawn on the day of her birthday. He jiggled the latch softly so as not to wake her and slipped inside her darkened bedroom. Thoughts of younger, happier times when he’d entered her room in much the same way crossed his mind as he crossed the room. He was just re-lighting the fire that had burned down over the night in her hearth when he heard her voice ring out “What are you doing in here?”

He turned to find her kneeling on the mattress with impressive bed head though her eyes were as sharp as the dagger she held, its blade glinted in the weak morning light. The fire flared to life behind him, casting an orange glow around the room, chasing the grey light to the edges.

“Robin,” she breathed when his face was illuminated, annoyance and affection warring in her voice.

He fixed his best grin on her, jovial and mischievous; it curled around his face and lit his eyes. Marian could never resist him for long when he gave her that grin, he knew. He came and perched on the edge of her bed near her hip.

“Good morning, birthday girl,” he leaned in and stole a kiss, quick as a wink from her before she could protest. He discovered her mouth was soft and warm, relaxed from sleep before he pulled away swiftly.

Marian huffed in aggravation but he spotted the small tug of a smile at the edge of her lips and knew she was pleased he’d remembered.

“Why are you here, waking me at some ungodly hour of the morning on my birthday when I have been out as the Night Watchman the night before?” she grumbled but there was no real bite to it.

Robin’s grin widened. “Why, surely you haven’t forgotten that on this day I am your servant per our agreement in your eleventh year when you knocked me out of a tree with a rock I declared you could not hit me with,” he said formally.

Marian scowled. She’d hit him alright, on the temple. He’d gone limp as a doll and fallen out of the tree. The wound on his head had bled like nothing she’d ever seen before. She had never been so frightened before as she had been in those moments when she was sure she’d killed him. But Robin had sat up a few seconds later and pressed his hand to his head over her own. Both their fingers had been bloody and slippery but his had felt so warm pressed over her cold panicked hand. She’d spent the day being as solicitous of him as he was of her as her ‘servant’. Even now she hated to think of the day and though she enjoyed Robin’s attentions her enjoyment was dimmed with the memories of that fall.

“In any case I thought I should come now when I would not be spotted, to perform my duties,” he carried on, ignoring her glower. She watched silently as he rose from the bed and swept the hearth, lean shoulders moving quickly and efficiently. He then placed a kettle of water to boil over it for her tea. While that was boiling he came back over to the bed and plumped the pillow she wasn’t resting on then reached to snatch the one under her but she clung to it. He gave her a look and she sat up and handed over the pillow. He plumped that one as well and then gently tucked it behind her back along with the spare so she was resting comfortably against her headboard. Then he straightened her covers and prepared her tea exactly the way she liked it with a little milk and a lot of honey, from a jar Will and Djaq had collected. He rummaged in his bag once more and produced a pair of muffins Much had made with early blue berries and some of the butter John had churned. He set these on a tray along with the tea and a small vase filled with wildflowers and deposited the whole affair on her lap. This time she couldn't stop the pleased smile that crossed her lips. Robin took up his position sitting on the edge of her bed, his hip pressed warmly against hers through the bed covers and stole bits of her breakfast as she ate, risking raps to his knuckles every time. She looked lovely in her soft white nightdress in the light of the rising sun, her hair tumbled around her face in loose curls and her eyes were as unguarded as Robin had seen them since his return.

He leaned in close and rapped on her bedpost "Knock knock."

Marian rolled her eyes but answered "Who's there?" He was so close she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Robin," he grinned.

"Robin who?"

"Robbin' the rich to give to the poor!"

Marian groaned and pushed him away. "That was awful!" she told him, eyes shining with amusement. Robin laughed totally unabashed.

"Allan told it to me last night. Apparently it's all the rage in the taverns of Nottingham," he chuckled.

Marian rolled her eyes again but she drew her hand along the side of his face. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

Robin turned his head and kissed her wrist, feeling his stubble scratch against the soft skin. "You're very welcome," he assured her. "But I'm not quite done yet!"

"Oh?"

"Why you're not even dressed for the day! Let's get you out of that night gown and into a fresh dress!"

Marian lifted her eyes heavenward. How trying life with this outlaw was. She ignored the little frisson of excitement the idea had given her.

"Somehow, I think I can manage without my servant's assistance, Robin," she said drily.

"Spoilsport!" he grumbled but with a grin.

"And if that is all you should probably get going," her eyes flicked to the golden shafts of sunlight spilling in through her window onto the wooden floor below. The fire light was almost useless now though the warmth was still welcome. It was getting late and soon the household would be rising.

Robin followed her gaze and his eyes turned regretful. He nodded. "I do have one last thing before I go." He reached into his bag once more and this time withdrew a bundle wrapped in the same bright green cloth as the outlaws' scarves. He handed it to her and watched her unwrap it with a smile. Inside were two short daggers with bejeweled hilts that might be confused for hair sticks.

"To replace the one you lost saving me that day at the castle," he explained, amazed by how long ago that seemed.

"Thank you," she murmured and surprised herself by planting a kiss on his cheek.

Robin grinned widely and was about to speak when they heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Happy Birthday, Marian," he whispered again and was out the window. For a moment he was a dark silhouette limned in gold in her window frame and then he was gone, disappearing into the breaking day.

Marian lay back in bed with her new daggers and empty breakfast tray and allowed herself a long slow grin. Then she got up and went to go greet her father who was rapping at her door.


End file.
